Septante ans plus tard
by Petite Amande
Summary: Et si Edward n'était jamais revenu après avoir quitté Bella...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre **: Septante ans plus tard

**Résumer** : Et si Edward n'était jamais revenu après avoir quitté Bella...

Merci et bonne lecture.

**Septante ans plus tard**

Septante ans après la rupture d'Edward et Bella dans les bois.

**Chapitre un**

-Ding Dong.

Mary Tucsa venait de sonner à la demeure des, elle l'espérait vivement après deux mois de recherches, Cullen.

Un jeune homme blond, d'une grande beauté, vient lui ouvrir.

-Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Bonjour, en fait je cherche Edward Cullen.

La regardant bizarrement, il l'invita tout de même à entrer.

-Puis-je vous offrir quelque chose à boire, mon frère est parti en ville, mais il devrait rentrer bientôt.

Elle déclina la proposition et s'installa dans un des nombreux fauteuils du salon.

En effet, comme l'avait dit Jasper (le beau blond), Edward ainsi qu' Alice arrivèrent dix minutes plus tard.

Jasper s'approcha d'eux pour leur chuchoter quelque chose.

Edward se tourna ensuite vers Mary.

-Bonjour, je suis Edward Cullen, lui dit-il en lui tendant la main, main que Mary s'empressa de serrer en se présentant elle-même.

-Bonjour, moi je suis Mary Tucsa, vous devez sûrement vous demander pourquoi je vous cherchais.

Il acquiesça silencieusement.

-Donc voilà, ma grand-mère maternelle a fait un arrêt cardiaque il y a une semaine, sur ces mots elle pris un mouchoir dans sa poche pour s'y moucher. Les médecins ont réussi à la sauver, mais ne lui ont pas donné plus de cinq mois à vivre, elle reprit son mouchoir pour encore se moucher.

Elle sursauta quand elle entendit quelqu'un lui demander quelque chose derrière elle. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que le reste de la famille était arrivé.

-Que pouvons nous faire pour vous ? lui demanda un homme blond d'une trentaine d'années.

-J'y arrive. Donc sachant qu'elle sera bientôt plus de se monde, elle a demandé à revoir plusieurs de ses amis et c'est comme ça qu'elle veut vous revoir, dit-elle en montrant Edward, mais aussi toute la famille.

Ce dernier, inquiet de savoir la reponse, demanda tout de même :

-Puis-je savoir comment s'appelle votre grand-mère ?

-Isabella Swan.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello tout les monde, je ne sais même pas si on se souvient encore de moi sur ce fandom tellement ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus posté pour cette fiction... Plus d'un an et demi... Désolé, désolé, désolé,... Je n'avais plus d'inspiration, je l'ai un peu oubliée et puis je dois avoué que j'en aie eu un peu marre de Twilight, bon j'en ai encore marre de temps en temps, mais pour le moment ça va. Puis je suis en poussées d'inspiration comme ont pu le voir ceux qui suivent mon autre fic, _Tu ne seras jamais seul _( que je vous conseil si vous regardez_ Vampire Diaries__)._

Bon, bonne lecture à tous et désolée pour les fautes..._  
><em>

* * *

><p>Le choc se lit sur le visage de chaque membre de la famille, alors Mary s'empressa de raconter ce qu'elle savait de l'histoire de par sa grand-mère qui lui avait expliqué tout, même en ce qui concernait les vampires et autres…<p>

_Isabella avait eu beaucoup de mal à remonter la pente après la fuite de son premier amour, elle avait failli ne plus pouvoir vivre, elle était à deux doigts d'en terminer quand ses parents et plus précisément son père décida de l'interner dans un hôpital spécialisé de peur pour sa fille unique. Là-bas, elle fut suivie par un groupe de psychologue qui ne comprenait pas qu'une adolescente ne puisse pas surmonter une simple rupture. _

_Un médecin en particulier fit tout son possible pour la faire sourire, la garder en vie. Ce docteur, le docteur Alexander __Huston était tout jeune dans le métier, à peine sorti de l'université il avait eu cette patiente à laquelle il s'était attaché un peu trop qu'il aurait fallu. Mais à force d'encouragement de sa part, de plaisanteries, de petites attentions, il réussit à la faire rire une fois, puis deux et c'est comme ça qu'elle réussit à reprendre vie. Ils s'attachèrent l'un à l'autre de telle façon que cinq ans plus tard ils étaient mariés et avaient une petite fille. Elle fit entre-temps des études de littérature et travailla dans une maison d'édition. Ils vécurent ensemble jusqu'à la mort d'__Alexander il y avait de cela sept ans. Il était mort d'un cancer et avait eu le temps de préparer sa femme à sa disparition pour qu'elle ne redevienne pas la femme qu'il avait connue au début, celle sans vie ou espoir. _

_Elle eut beaucoup de mal à le laisser parti, mais grâce à l'appui de sa famille, elle s'en remit plus ou moins rapidement. Elle continua de vivre normalement jusqu'à ce que son cœur ne se fatigue trop et qu'elle ait son arrêt cardiaque._

La famille Cullen avait tout écouté et ils demeuraient choqués devant l'état dans lequel leur amie avait été.

Le premier à se reprendre fut le docteur Cullen :

-Nous venons la voir avec vous dès que vous le voulez, dit-il à la jeune femme.

C'est ainsi que toute la troupe se mit en route vers l'hôpital où se trouvait Mami Swan….

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu. N'hésitez pas à commenter...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou tout le monde, voilà le troisième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira…

* * *

><p>Après quelques heurs de routes, ils arrivèrent enfin au centre Rabbit Heart * où séjournait Bella Swan.<p>

C'était une clinique somme toute assez simple, elle n'était pas très grande et n'accueillait pas beaucoup de pensionnaires. Le bâtiment était en fait un vieux manoir réaménagé pour pouvoir recevoir de personnes qui avaient du mal à se déplacer.

En parlant des pensionnaires, ce n'était pas seulement des personnes âgées, mais aussi des personnes qui voulaient se retirer du monde et qui en même temps tenaient compagnie aux plus anciens.

Quand le groupe composés pour la plupart de vampires, plusieurs personnes se retournèrent sur leur passage, n'étant pas habitué à voir tant de monde à la fois les seniors, pour la plupart n'avaient que peu de visite de la part de leur famille et les autres, ne voulaient, quant à eux, plus voir personne…

Après avoir traversé le jardin ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de la maison où Mary fit un petit signe à la secrétaire qui était occupée à s'occuper de ses plantes sur le rebord d'une des nombreuses fenêtres.

Le groupe se sépara en deux, d'une part Edward, Alice et Mary et de l'autre le reste du groupe. Ils avaient jugé plus prudent de ne pas bousculer trop Bella en se montrant tous en même temps.

Le groupe au nombre réduit monta deux étages et traversèrent un couloir avant atterrir devant un porte à laquelle le petite fille de Bella s'empressa de toquer…

* * *

><p>*En l'honneur de la chanson du même nom de Florence and the Machine.<p>

Je sais, je sais, je suis sadique, mais au moins comme ça j'espère que vous lirez la suite…

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà, un tout petit chapitre, mais bon c'est mieux que rien...

Je suis désolée qu'il soit si court mais je suis en plein examen et je l'ai écrit pour me changer un peu l'esprit pendant une mini-pose.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Un faible 'entrez' se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte. Mary ouvrit la porte tout doucement, comme si elle avait peur d'effrayer la personne de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle entra la première de la chambre, suivie du frère et de la sœur. Ceux-ci revirent enfin pour la première fois depuis tellement de temps celle qu'ils avaient aimée, l'une comme une sœur et l'autre d'un amour profond…<p>

Bella avait eu la visite, un peu plus tôt de l'infirmière qui la lavait et lui faisait faire un peu d'exercice. Elle n'aimait pas trop ces moments-là qui lui rappelaient qu'elle était devenue trop vieille pour prendre soin seul d'elle-même. Mais, au moins ça lui faisait un peu de compagnie. Comme elle se sentait seule parfois. Elle ne savait plus se lever seule de son lit et hors de question d'utiliser un fauteuil roulant, alors elle ne savait pas aller en salle commune pour voir les autres pensionnaires. Les seules personnes qu'elle voyait régulièrement étaient l'infirmière et Lily, sa voisine de chambre. Même sa famille na venait la voir que trop peu souvent.

Alors quand elle entendit toquer, quelle joie elle ressentit ! C'était surement sa petite Mary, sa petite fille qui venait la voir le plus souvent, son rayon de soleil. Elle s'empressa de l'inviter à entrer, mais quand elle vit que non seulement il y avait Mary, mais aussi Edward et sa sœur, ce fut trop pour elle, elle tourna de l'oeil…

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'oubliez pas e me donner votre avis, ça me fait plaisir...<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Voilà la fin, chers lecteurs !

Merci à tous de m'avoir suivi !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Quand elle se réveilla, ce ne fut pas seulement les têtes de Mary, Edward et Alice qu'elle vit, mais celles du reste de la famille. Tous commencèrent à parler en même temps :<p>

-Tu m'as manqué, dit l'un.

-Tu nous as fait peur, fit l'autre.

Elle tournait la tête dans tous les sens pour essayer de suivre toutes les conversations à la fois, mais cela lui donnait encore plus le vertige. Alors quand elle porta sa main à sa tête, qui lui semblait vouloir exploser, Carlisle dit aux autres de sa taire pour qu'elle puisse se reprendre et surtout se remettre de son évanouissement.

Chacun se calma à l'instant et attendirent que la vieille femme qui fut jadis leur amie prenne la parole. D'une voix chevrotante, elle commença :

-Je suis tellement contente que vous soyez tous là, dit-elle à l'assemblée. Chacun d'entre vous m'avez tellement manqué ! Je sais qu'il ne me reste plus longtemps à vivre, alors je voudrais dire, à chacun que vous faites partie de ma famille ! Je vous aime, tous autant que vous êtes. Oui, même toi Rosalie, ri-t-elle envoyant cette dernière lever un sourcil. Mon seul regret est de ne pas avoir eu de vos nouvelles avant !

-Je suis tellement désolée de t'avoir abandonnée ! S'écria Alice.

Mais Bella s'empressa de la rassurer en lui disant que grâce à cet abandon elle avait connu l'amour d'un mari et d'enfants, aussi bien de sa fille que de ses petits enfants.

Elle voulut tous les serrer dans ses bras en gardant pour la fin Mary et Edward. Chacun après lui avoir fait un câlin en prenant soin de ne pas la casser et lui avoir dit un dernier petit mot, sortirent de la pièce pour laisser de la place aux autres.

Quand elle eu sa petite-fille dans ses bras, celle-ci sentit que la fin arrivait à grands pas pour sa chère mamie. Lorsqu'Isabella sentit des larmes couler le long de son cou, elle sera sa Mary un peu plus fort pour lui faire ressentir tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour elle, pour lui donner sa force pour qu'elle ne se laisse pas abattre quand elle ne serait plus de ce monde.

Cela dû l'aider puisque quand elle sortit de la chambre, elle avait la tête de quelqu'un qui veut se montrer fort malgré tout !

Finalement ce fut le tour de son ex. Edward avait une tête de martyre et semblait vouloir pleurer, mais il ne le pouvait pas.

-Excuse-moi pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait, mon amour. Je ne pensais qu'à ta sécurité, mais j'avais oublié que le cœur puisse faire si mal quand il saigne et qu'il fait perdre la tête aux êtres sensibles comme toi tu l'es.

-Tu m'as fait du mal, mais pour un si grand bien au final, comme je l'ai dis à Alice, je n'ai pas été en manque d'amour, juste en manque de votre amour par moment, mais j'ai eu une vie tellement remplie que je pense que j'ai réussi à passer au dessus une fois le plus gros de la blessure guérie.

-Dis-moi que tu ne m'en veux pas, supplia le vampire.

-Je t'en ai voulu, mais ça semble être il y a un million d'années de ça ! Bien sûre que je t'ai pardonné. Maintenant, tiens-moi fort dans tes bras, lui demanda-t-elle.

Isabella Marie Swan Huston s'éteignit cette nuit-là entourée des bras de son ancien amour en pensant à celui qu'elle allait bientôt rejoindre.

* * *

><p>Merci de m'avoir lu et n'oubliez pas de me mettre un dernier commentaire !<p> 


End file.
